Jodie Tanner
by Paige1915
Summary: What if Stephanie had an identical twin named Jodie? AU
1. Anxiety (Hidden)

_Hello, everyone! This is a prompt from Movies And TV Shows AU_

Season 1, Episode 3: First Day Of School

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Full House or its character. Jodie Tanner was an idea given to me by Movies And TV Shows AU.**

* * *

"Why do you look so glum?" Joey questioned as he walked into the kitchen to find Stephanie and Jodie- the five year old identical twins- the first ones seated at the table.

Jodie looked ecstatic; her eyes were wide eyed and excited, and she was shaking with pent up energy. Her expression displayed glee beyond anything you can imagine. She looked like she was about to explode from happiness.

Joey's question was directed at Stephanie, who looked like someone had given her raw carrots for dessert. She looked depressed and nervous and jittery, but not in the same way as Jodie. Jodie looked like a rocket about to shoot out of her chair and bounce off of the walls because her excitement was giving her impossible amounts of energy. Stephanie couldn't sit still for an entirely different reason; her fingers tapped against the table, and her foot slapped against the floor as she shifted in her chair every three seconds, twirling her hair around her finger. Tell tale signs of anxiety, not excitement.

"And why do you look so excited?" Jesse questioned Jodie as he joined Joey in the kitchen.

"It's the first day of school!" they exclaimed in unison. While their words may have been as identical as they were, their tones were complete opposites. Jodie's was an amazed squeal of happiness, much like DJ's had been on her first day of school almost six years ago. Stephanie's, on the other hand, was flat and bleak, like the one you would use to describe a rainy day in the middle of summer.

"Really? I almost forgot," Jesse stated, sarcastically, but how could he forget? It was all the twins and DJ had been talking about for days. DJ was happy about her first day of fifth grade, but not as happy as the twins were about their first day of school _ever_.

Jodie had been pretty consistent with excitement, maybe a few metaphorical bumps to represent a few bouts of nervousness during the past week, but above all, she appeared happy as could be.

Stephanie was more like a roller coaster. She was happy to go to school. She was worried about school. She was excited to go to school. She was so stressed about her first day, the adults were surprised her hair didn't turn gray from all the worry. Stephanie had always been a worry wart, and her roller coaster had seemingly stopped at the lowest part of the ride with a bout of stress that might turn her into a little fighter if they tried to drag her to Kindergarten.

"You don't want to go?" Joey said to Stephanie, who shook her head.

"And you want to go," Jesse added, turning to Jodie, who nodded, eagerly.

Joey and Jesse glanced at Stephanie before sighing and shaking their heads, unsure of how they were going to get Stephanie to attend school.

* * *

There were fifteen minutes until the bus came, and Danny climbed the stairs, wanting to talk to Stephanie about going to school, but a small voice from the opposite room stopped him.

"Mr. Bunny, I don't want to go to school."

Jodie? But she'd been so excited this past week about school! Why was she suddenly so hesitant to attend school?

Danny peered into the room Jodie shared with DJ (I know what you're thinking: why aren't Stephanie and Jodie sharing a room? They are twins, after all. Just because they're twins does not mean they always get along. Stephanie and Jodie shared a room until they were four, but they were constantly fighting, so Pam and Danny moved Jodie into DJ's room, and they moved the new baby into the twins' old room to share with Stephanie), and he saw her talking to the stuffed animal her mother had given her, a cute bunny rabbit with floppy ears.

"I act all happy, but honestly, I just don't know how to ask Daddy to stay home from school," Jodie stated, dejected.

Danny moved to the other side of the hall and glanced into Stephanie and Michelle's room.

"I want to go to school," Stephanie mumbled, "but Mr. Bear, I don't know anyone there! What if the other kids don't like me?"

Danny backed out of the room and looked between both doors.

He understood the situation now…

* * *

"I can't wait to get to school!" Jodie gave a false cheer, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I can't wait to get home," Stephanie murmured, anxiety tightening her throat.

"Girls," Danny interrupted. "I know what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Jodie questioned.

"Stephanie, I know that you want to go to school," Danny answered. "You're just scared because you don't know anyone there. Jodie, you don't want to go to school, but you're scared to ask me to stay home. So you're both going to do what you really want to do. I've already talked to Joey and Uncle Jesse. Jodie, you're going to stay home; Stephanie, you're going to school, and I'm not going to leave until you ask me to. Deal?"

"Deal!" the girls shouted in genuine excitement, almost tackling their father in a hug.

After releasing their father, the girls hugged each other. As twins, they'd both known about how the other truly felt about school, but neither had been sure what to do about it or how to help their twin. Looks like they didn't have to worry about handling their true, although hidden, anxieties, after all.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	2. Blame (Taken)

_Hello, everyone!_

 _Season 2, Episode 1: Cutting It Close_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the TV series Full House or its characters. The character Jodie Tanner was an idea given to me by Movies And TV Shows AU.**_

* * *

"Look here, Clones," Jesse said as he sat in the small chair beside Michelle and Stephanie's little table, staring at the twins and using his nickname for them. "I don't let anybody cut my hair except for my barber."

"We're not going to cut it for real," Jodie chuckled. "We got in trouble last time we cut each other's hair, so we can only pretend to cut people's hair now."

Jesse sighed. "I don't know. I remember your mom telling me about the time DJ played barber with her and cut a clump of her hair…"

"Please, Uncle Jesse! Can't we play beauty parlor?" Stephanie begged.

"Uncle Jesse doesn't want to play beauty parlor," Jesse stated.

"Yes, he does!" Stephanie sing songed.

"Pretty please!" Jodie begged, breaking out her own technique of persuasion.

"No, he doesn't," Jesse said, growing worried as the girls ganged up on him.

"Yes, he does!" Stephanie repeated.

"Pretty please," Jodie reiterated, sticking out her bottom lip.

"No," Jesse said, flatly.

"Yes, he does!" Stephanie pretended to cry, rubbing her fists against her eyes.

"Pretty please," Jodie pleaded, breaking out the puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, fine!" Jesse shouted. "You better not cut my hair for real, though."

"We won't," Stephanie promised before Jodie tied a baby blue apron over her uncle's shoulders, like they do in the barber shop.

"Snip, snip, snip," Jodie chirped as they pretended to cut Jesse's hair.

"Uh, oh," her twin's voice murmured.

Jodie glanced up, and her eyes widened when she saw Stephanie holding a lock of Jesse's hair with a panicked gaze in her eyes.

"Uh, oh? What do you mean uh, oh?" Jesse demanded, spinning around in his chair. Right before he turned to face them, Jodie snatched the lock of black hair out of Stephanie's fist. "Jodie, you said you wouldn't cut my hair!"

"I'm sorry," Jodie apologized, her lip wobbling.

"Sorry? My hair was my prized possession," Jesse said before storming out of room.

"You didn't have to do that," Stephanie murmured.

Jodie nodded. "I know… but I wanted to. You take the fall for me all the time. The least I could do was take the fall for this one."

Jodie walked out of the room, wanting to get to her own room since she knew she would be grounded, and Stephanie turned to two year old Michelle standing up in her crib.

Michelle and Stephanie were roommates and incredibly close, and Stephanie sat beside Michelle's crib with tears of guilt in her eyes.

"Steph okay?" Michelle asked.

Stephanie shook her head. "Jodie took the blame for me. I should be the one getting grounded."

Michelle shhhed her while holding a finger to her lips. Stephanie understood what the inarticulate toddler was trying to say.

"I know. Don't tell, or Jodie will get into even more trouble for lying," Stephanie mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, DJ glanced up as Jodie walked into the room. Like Michelle and Stephanie, DJ and Jodie were very close, so DJ immediately knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" DJ asked.

"I accidentally cut Uncle Jesse's hair," Jodie mumbled.

DJ gaped. "Really? No way."

Jodie nodded. "Way," she said, looking sadder than DJ had seen her in a long time. It was worth it, taking the blame for her twin, but Uncle Jesse had never yelled at her before. It was a different and not a good kind of different.

"Don't look so glum!" DJ exclaimed.

Jodie shrugged. "How can I not be? There's no way they'll let me off the hook for this."

DJ smiled. "I know what will cheer you up. A good prank."

Jodie's eyes sparkled. "I'm listening."

"Tonight, we sneak into Uncle Jesse's room and cut another lock of his hair. I bet when morning comes, he doesn't even realize it's gone," DJ smirked.

"DJ, do you have a death wish?" Jodie demanded.

"Possibly," DJ answered. "Besides, if you're grounded, I'm practically grounded anyway. What am I going to do without my best friend? And you're already grounded! What have we got to lose?"

Jodie smiled as she saw DJ's point.

* * *

DJ was right. Considering his hair was his prized possession, it was quite surprising when Jesse didn't even notice a lock of his hair was missing from the bottom of his 'mane,' as the Tanner family called his hair, the following morning.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	3. Car (Wrecked)

_Hello. How is everyone today?_

 _Season 3, Episode 20: Honey, I Broke The House_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Full House._**

* * *

A crash sounded from the kitchen, and it seemed to shake the very building as the sound of shattering glass shattered the silence… pun very much intended… and the sound of footsteps thundering down the steps echoed through the house as the Tanner family raced towards the kitchen.

Jodie got there first, and she saw Joey's car in the kitchen with a gigantic gaping hole in the wall; her twin was at the wheel with a look of terror on her face.

"Steph!" she yelled.

"What happened?" Joey's voice was saying from the other side of the kitchen door. Any minute, their entire family would be in the kitchen.

"Get out!" Jodie hissed, and Stephanie obeyed, too terrified of punishment and in too much shock from crashing the car to ignore Jodie's order. Jodie slid into the front seat and watched as the kitchen door was swung open as her family entered the kitchen.

"Jodie, are you okay?" Danny asked, climbing over the debris to help his daughter out of the car. "Broken bones, scratches, concussion? Anything? How many fingers am I holding up?" he demanded, displaying three fingers.

"Three," Jodie answered. "Dad, I'm fine. I was pretending to drive the car, but it must not have been in park like I thought it was…"

"Jodie, you could've been seriously hurt! You could've hurt someone else! What on earth were you thinking?" Jesse admonished.

Jodie shrugged. "I wasn't. I'm sorry about your car, Joey."

Joey sighed. "Apology accepted, but you'll need to pay us back every single penny it takes to repair all of this, and it'll be coming out your allowance. You'll have to do a lot of extra chores to make up for this."

"It'll take years to make that much money," Jodie complained.

"You should've thought of that before you drove the car into the kitchen," Joey pointed out.

Jodie nodded. "Good point."

"Everyone, start sweeping," Danny commanded. "Jodie may have made the mess, but this is a group effort. There's a lot of glass, so make sure you're all wearing shoes!"

Stephanie glanced at Jodie, who smiled to tell her it was okay, but Stephanie couldn't hide the guilt on her face. Luckily, no one noticed her guilty expression…

Or so she thought.

* * *

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Stephanie glanced up from where she was sitting on her bed to see DJ standing in the doorway, her eyebrows raised.

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked.

"You were the one that drove the car into the kitchen, and Jodie took the fall for it," DJ realized.

Stephanie opened her mouth to deny it, but DJ raised an eyebrow once again, and Stephanie sighed. DJ already knew the truth; what was the point in even _trying_ to deny the truth?

"How'd you know?" Stephanie asked.

"I saw your face, Steph. You looked guiltier than that time you cut Uncle Jesse's hair," DJ pointed out.

"You knew about that, too," Stephanie questioned. "What do you think I should do?"

DJ shrugged. "I think you should tell Dad the truth about the car. You may get in trouble, but I'd rather get punished now than still feel guilty for not doing the right thing years from now."

Stephanie nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Come on. I'll be there with you when you tell him," DJ said.

The two sisters walked down the steps and found Jodie standing on a step stool and dusting the ceiling fan. Michelle was standing at the foot of the step stool and would hand Jodie the dusting spray whenever she needed it before holding it while Jodie wiped down the wooden blades of the ceiling fan. I'm sure Michelle had better things to do than help her sister clean, but maybe she felt bad for Jodie or maybe she was in a helpful mood that day.

Stephanie walked into the kitchen, shortly followed by DJ, and found her dad continuing to sweep the floor.

"Dad," Stephanie said. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Steph?" he questioned.

"I was the one that crashed the car!" Stephanie blurted. "I didn't want Jodie to take the fall for me, but I didn't stop her, and I wasn't sure what to do until DJ told me I should do the right thing and tell you."

Danny glanced up. "Thank you for being honest with me, Steph. And for your honesty, I will be… more lenient. You do not have to pay me back for the wall, but Joey's car will still be coming out of your allowance."

"I should start on my chores," Stephanie muttered.

"Don't worry. Jodie will be helping you. While I admire her for wanting to help you, she knows better than to lie to me," Danny said.

Stephanie stared at the wrecked car for another moment and realized how much lighter her chest felt without the weight of the lie Jodie and Stephanie had told and the guilt that came with it.

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all have a fantastic day! Please leave a review! Goodbye, everyone!_


	4. Displease (Droll)

_Hello, everyone. I meant to have this posted yesterday, but I got lazy and lost my motivation; oh, well. It's posted now._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the TV series Full House or its characters. The character Jodie Tanner was an idea given to me by Movies And TV Shows AU._**

* * *

Michelle would not stop annoying Stephanie with the shadow game!

"Michelle, leave me alone!" Stephanie ordered in exasperation.

"Michelle, leave me alone!" Michelle repeated.

Stephanie stormed into DJ and Jodie's room to find them both lying in their beds (DJ reading a magazine, and Jodie doing her math homework), and she stopped in front of DJ's bed as her older sister looked up.

"DJ, make her stop," Stephanie begged.

"DJ, make her stop!" Michelle reiterated as she followed and stopped beside Stephanie.

DJ nodded in understanding. "The shadow game. Michelle, it's not nice to copy people. Stop copying Stephanie before I take away your ice cream sundae later."

Michelle gaped, as though DJ had suggested selling her on the street as a slave and hadn't threatened to take away her dessert privileges. She hurried to run away from Stephanie, but instead of leaving the room, she headed over to Jodie's bed.

"Thank you," Stephanie said to DJ in relief as she got her little sister off her back.

"Hi, Michelle," Jodie said without glancing up from the multiplication tables.

"Hi, Michelle," Michelle echoed.

"Michelle!" DJ called. "When I said stop copying Stephanie, I meant stop copying people all together."

"No," Jodie told DJ. "This might be fun."

"No. This might be fun," Michelle repeated.

* * *

As the day continued, so did the shadow game. Unlike Stephanie, who found the game to be an annoyance, Jodie discovered that the shadow game was actually a droll game.

 _Droll_ is a word that is defined by being 'curious or unusual in a way that provokes amusement,' like a droll sense of humor or a droll talent. The shadow game was a curious pass time and an unusual game with even more unusual rules.

The shadow game seemed straight forward; you follow someone around and do and say everything they do, but if the person you are copying were to say _I am stupid_ , hoping you would repeat it back, you could change the I to you and transform the verb to match the noun, so that you would say _you are stupid._

Jodie wasn't sure if that was technically allowed, or if Michelle was just too smart for that trick. She wasn't even sure if this was a legit game, one Michelle might have picked up at school, or if Michelle had created her own version of the game with her own version of the rules.

"I'm going to brush my teeth," Jodie said.

"I'm going to brush my teeth," Michelle parroted, and Jodie laughed in amusement. Usually, Stephanie was the more patient of the two twins (but Jodie had less of a temper. When Stephanie got mad, watch out, but while Jodie could become irritated and annoyed usually quite easily, she rarely became angry), but Jodie found the shadow game to be hilarious and allowed it to continue, which Stephanie (and even DJ) couldn't seem to fathom. After all, who wanted a second shadow?

Jodie brushed her teeth, and Michelle copied her actions with her own toothbrush before they both spit into the sink in unison. Jodie wiped her mouth on the towel and handed it to her sister, who mimicked her actions.

"Goodnight, Michelle," Jodie said.

"Goodnight, Jodie," Michelle chirped, finally ending the shadow game. "Thanks for letting me play with you!"

"How could you tolerate her copying you all day?" Stephanie asked as Michelle disappeared into her room, and Stephanie entered the hallway.

Jodie shrugged. "It was actually kind of funny. I'll admit, after a few days, it would get annoying, but for now, it's just funny. I found it to be a rather droll game."

"Droll," Stephanie snorted. "That's a funny word."

Jodie nodded. "It really is," she agreed with a giggle before the girls headed to their separate rooms to go to bed.

Jodie crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep, almost unable to believe she'd had one of the greatest days she'd had in a long time, not with DJ, her sister and best friend, but with her baby sister, whom she practically forgot about most of the time.

Maybe she should spend time with Michelle more often…

* * *

 _I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM!_

 _Thank you for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	5. Exasperating (Duo)

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

Jodie drew a neat flower with a purple Sharpie on the kitchen wall, and DJ drew squiggles and stars all over the fridge with multiple colors, watching as the colorful art covered the cream color of the refrigerator.

Jodie and DJ were notorious troublemakers when they were together. Apart, they could be a tad bit mischievous, but when they were together, they were the Tornado Tanners, causing destruction and mischief wherever they went and moving too fast to get caught, at least for a little while.

Jodie and DJ were home alone (whose brilliant idea was that, anyway? Note the sarcasm), and already, they were causing trouble by drawing all over the kitchen with permanent markers.

Jodie began sketching designs on the floor while DJ scribbled all over the wooden table. They giggled at the trouble they were causing, and the consequences didn't seem to matter to them. There was a certain thrill they got when they were causing trouble, and being grounded didn't stop them from staying up all night, sneaking out of the window at four in the morning, or tip toeing into the kitchen while everyone was asleep and raiding the pantry and fridge (their dad thought he was going crazy when the food would go missing the day after grocery shopping. He even accused Jesse and Joey, who denied having anything to do with the missing food. He only found out it was Jodie and DJ when he staked out on the basement staircase all night). Why should it matter if they were grounded if they still found ways to cause trouble?

"I've got the cabinets!" DJ offered, whispering, even though they were the only ones home.

"I've got the desk," Jodie stated, beginning to drag a blue Sharpie across the wooden surface of the desk.

The adrenaline of causing mischief and breaking the rules was pumping through their veins as they made a huge mess throughout the entire kitchen. They didn't regret their actions or fret over getting punished. All that mattered was the here and now. They'd figure out how to get around the punishment later.

"Girls, we're home!"

Jodie and DJ stood there calmly as the kitchen door opened, and their father stepped inside. His jaw hit the now colorful kitchen tiles.

"Girls, what on earth is this?" he demanded.

"We made the kitchen pretty!" Jodie answered.

"With permanent markers and without permission?" Danny snarled. "You're both grounded."

DJ and Jodie nodded as their father escorted them upstairs, not looking very bothered. They always found ways to have fun while grounded, although it usually required breaking even _more_ rules, so why should they be bothered?

Jodie's hand landed on the doorknob of the room she shared with DJ, but Danny stopped her.

"Not your room," Danny said. "You're both on Lockdown."

The girls gasped. Lockdown was the harshest punishment in the Tanner family household; almost everything was removed from the girls' room except for the furniture and their blankets- books, toys, even clothes (their father would pick out an outfit for them and give it to them for school each day) were taken out of their room until it looked barren and nearly empty. All that would remain was the table, the chairs, the beds, the bedding, and a few empty shelves. Jodie and DJ hadn't been on Lockdown since the year before their mother passed away (Pam was always stricter than Danny, so she wasn't afraid to put the girls on Lockdown when they misbehaved).

"This is going to be your most severe Lockdown yet," Danny said. "You two have been acting out way too much the past few weeks. Sneaking out, breaking rules, vandalizing the kitchen, making messes, not turning in your homework, refusing to do your schoolwork, talking back. I'm done with it. Until you two can learn to behave, Jodie will be staying in my room, and DJ will be in your room. You will only see each other at dinner and when you're cleaning the kitchen, _every square inch of it,_ and other than _pass the peas_ or _pass the cleaning supplies,_ you two won't allowed to talk. If you break any of these rules, you're looking at a whole other day of Lockdown. That doesn't sound like much, but if you break seven rules, that's a whole week. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dad," DJ muttered while Jodie murmured, "Yes, Daddy."

"Good. Now, DJ, I want everything out of the room except for the furniture and the blankets on your bed. Put everything in these boxes," Danny instructed, handing her some boxes he pulled out of a nearby storage closet. "Jodie, help her. Then grab your blankets and meet me in my room. I'll set up a cot for you on the floor."

The girls walked away, muttered under their breath.

Danny rubbed his fingers over his forehead, sighing in his exasperation. What was he going to do with that exasperating, troublemaking duo?

* * *

 _I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM!_

 _Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all have a fantastic day! Goodbye, everyone!_


	6. Fidgety (Hyper)

_Hello, everyone. I thought I should tell you that chapters 5-8 will focus on Jodie and DJ while chapters 9-12 will focus on Stephanie and Michelle, so if you're wondering where Michelle and Stephanie are during all of this, they will have their own chapters, so they will show up again soon._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the TV series Full House or its characters. The character Jodie Tanner was an idea given to me by Movies And TV Shows AU._**

* * *

Jodie was almost, but not quite, six years old, and DJ was twelve the first time they tried coffee.

Danny had very strict rules about caffeine; most of the time, he only allowed his children to drink non-caffeinated beverages, including non-caffeinated soda, although he allowed them one soda containing caffeine a week (except for Michelle, who wasn't allowed caffeine at all). Coffee was _completely_ off limits.

Sometimes Jodie and DJ wondered why he bothered to make rules at all, knowing the two sisters would just break them.

Jodie and DJ listened to the groaning of the coffee maker, hoping it didn't wake Joey, who was sleeping in the basement. They watched as it filled with pitch black, steaming liquid, and as the coffee maker clicked off, DJ poured an ounce of coffee into two mugs before the two girls curiously tried it.

Their faces scrunched up at the bitter taste of black coffee, and Jodie coughed, quietly.

"This needs something," Jodie realized, and she crossed the tiled floor, grabbing the sugar container off of the counter and returning to DJ's side.

"Good thinking," DJ complimented as Jodie poured a few spoonfuls into the coffee. "Not enough," DJ added before snatching the sugar container away from the younger girl and turning it upside down, pouring the entirety of the contents into the coffee and mixing it with a giant spoon, usually used for stirring soup or pasta at dinner time.

Jodie nodded with a smile. "Perfect."

DJ poured some into her mug before giving some to Jodie.

"All right," DJ stated. "Let's add some competition into the mix. The last one to finish theirs has to…"

"Do the others chores for a month," Jodie finished.

DJ nodded. "It's a bet," she said before clinking her mug against Jodie's. "One, two, three, go!"

Both of the sisters chugged the steaming hot liquid at an amazing (and possibly dangerous, considering how much sugar and caffeine was in one mug of this stuff) rate, but DJ beat Jodie by seconds.

"I win," DJ cheered, quietly.

"Let's go again. This time, the loser has to give the other their desserts for the next two weeks," Jodie offered.

"You're on," DJ agreed before they poured another cup for each of them.

With dessert at stake, Jodie practically swallowed all of her coffee in one gulp.

This went on for another half an hour until the entire pot of coffee was gone, and the caffeine-induced hyperactivity was beginning to set in, made obvious by the girls' extreme fidgeting.

The kitchen light flickered on, and DJ and Jodie's heads snapped up to see their father standing in the doorway.

"Girls, what on earth? It's the middle of the night," Danny admonished. "Are you drinking coffee? You know coffee is off limits."

Jodie laughed. "No coffee is a rule, and we're rule breakers. Did you expect any differently?" Jodie asked, her words blurring together as she began bouncing up and down and tapping her fingers.

Danny sighed. "Now you're going to be hyper for the next few hours."

DJ nodded. "Yep!" she agreed.

Danny pursed his lips. "What to do, what to do… girls, while you're hyper, I want you to use that energy for something useful, like… cleaning the entire downstairs," he said, handing Jodie a broom. "After tomorrow, you will no longer be punished."

"Really?" DJ squawked in disbelief, jumping and down like a rocket about to take off.

"Trust me, tomorrow is going to be punishment enough," Danny stated before watching as the girls began running around the room, cleaning. He half expected them to start spinning like mini tornadoes as he sat at the kitchen table and supervised them while they cleaned.

* * *

"Dad, can't we stay home from school today?" an exhausted DJ begged the following morning as she practically fell asleep in her eggs.

Danny shook his head. "You girls broke the rules by drinking the coffee. It's time to suffer the consequences. Now, go grab your bags. The bus will be here soon."

DJ and Jodie groaned as they dragged themselves to their feet and reluctantly left the room to fetch their bags and jackets to get ready for one of the hardest days of school they had had so far.

"Fitting punishment," Jesse told Danny.

Danny nodded. "They drank the coffee and got all fidgety and hyper. Now, they have to suffer the exhaustion called the sugar and caffeine crash... while attending school."

Joey high fived Danny. "Good job. I'm sure they won't be getting in the coffee any time soon."

Danny sipped his own cup of coffee, thoughtfully. "No, they won't," he agreed.

* * *

 _Please make sure to leave a review, and I hope you all have a fantastic day!_

 _Thank you all for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	7. Go Through Again And Again (Cycle)

_Hello, everyone! Welcome back to Jodie Tanner!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the TV series Full House or its characters. The character Jodie Tanner was an idea given to me by Movies And TV Shows AU._**

* * *

Jodie and DJ knew they shouldn't be playing baseball in the house. Did they care? Nope.

Jodie and DJ weren't technically home alone this time; DJ was babysitting her younger sisters, but there were no adults at home. Michelle and Stephanie were getting into their own mischief and troublemaking, so Jodie and DJ had set up a makeshift diamond in the living room. They'd pushed the couch and the tables into the alcove and the TV into the corner to have more room, using old shoeboxes for bases. DJ was currently up to bat, and she planted her feet on either side of the shoebox that represented home plate with her hands wrapped firmly around a wooden bat.

Jodie smacked the baseball into her glove three times before winding up her arm and throwing it underhand to her older sister.

A clack sounded as the bat hit the baseball, sending the baseball hurling into the kitchen door, hitting it with so much force, it knocked the door open and disappeared into the kitchen.

"That was out of bounds," Jodie protested as DJ began running.

"The whole downstairs is in bounds," DJ stated, remembering their rules, and Jodie nodded as she recalled having made that a rule after she hit a ball down the back hallway and DJ and Jodie hadn't been sure if that was out of bounds or not.

Jodie chased after the ball, and by the time she returned, DJ was back home.

"My turn," Jodie told her sister, and DJ and Jodie switched equipment- DJ received the glove while Jodie grabbed the baseball bat.

DJ stood at the center and wound up her arm before tossing the ball underhand to her younger sister. Jodie's bat gave a powerful thwack as it connected with the ball, and the ball flew through the air and straight threw the window beside the front door, creating a small, circular (and very noticeable) hole in the glass.

"Out of bounds," was all DJ said as they heard footsteps approaching the front door.

Danny's face appeared on the other side of the broken window before he opened the front door and stepped inside, disappointment and anger marring his features.

"Girls," he scolded. "How many times have I told you no sports in the house? I don't even let any of you _dance_ in the house after the incident with Stephanie and Michelle. How could you think baseball was okay? Let me guess: you knew it wasn't okay, but you did it anyway."

DJ and Jodie didn't respond.

"Do you girls even feel an ounce of guilt when you break the rules like this? DJ, you are almost thirteen. Jodie, you're eight years old now. I expect this kind of thing from Michelle; she's only three, but you two and Stephanie need to grow up. I understand you're still kids. You want to have fun, run wild, and if you only did that from time to time, I'd be fine with it. I might even _encourage_ it. But you're breaking a different rule everyday. Stephanie, too, and none of you are setting a good example for Michelle. It's a cycle," Danny said, sternly. "DJ, you're not setting a good example for Jodie. Jodie, you're not setting a good example for Stephanie. Stephanie isn't setting a good example for Michelle, which makes Michelle think lying and breaking the rules is okay, and seeing Michelle break the rules and run wild only encourages DJ to break more rules, and the cycle repeats. I'm tired of this! Will you girls ever learn?

"You're grounded. Lock down. You will have almost no interaction with each other or anyone other than Jesse, Joey, and me. You will leave this house for school, nothing else. If I see you break any Lock Down rules, two weeks on Lock Down becomes two months. Am I understood?"

Jodie nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

"Yes, Dad," DJ agreed.

"Good. That window is coming out of your allowance, so I suggest you start on some extra chores," Danny ordered in a voice that told them starting on extra chores wasn't really a suggestion before leaving the room.

"I feel kind of bad," Jodie stated.

DJ nodded. "Me, too."

Unfortunately, they didn't feel bad enough because less than a month after being released from Lock Down, they started breaking rules and causing trouble once again.

* * *

 _Did you guys like Danny's rant? That was my favorite part._

 _Goodbye, everyone!_


	8. Heisted (Cash)

_Heist, verb: to steal._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

It was wrong. Jodie and DJ both knew it, but as you've probably realized by now, neither girl really cared about right from wrong.

The sun hadn't even peaked above the horizon when Jodie and DJ tip toed into their father's room and found his wallet and keys resting on his desk.

"Make sure Dad doesn't wake up," DJ ordered Jodie before opening the leather wallet and pulling out several twenty dollar bills. "Let's go."

DJ and Jodie slipped out of their father's bedroom and walked down the hall with the money in DJ's hand.

Jodie laughed. "That was almost too easy."

DJ nodded. "I know, right? He shouldn't even notice until after our shopping spree today."

"I heard JC Penny is having a sale," Jodie gushed in excitement as they returned to their room, and they continued talking about everything they would buy with the cash they'd heisted from their father's wallet until the sun came up.

* * *

Jodie and DJ watched their father pull away from the school in his car, leaving Jodie and DJ standing on the sidewalk that separated the high school from the elementary school.

"Let's go," DJ stated before the two girls glanced around for teachers and after finding none, they left the school grounds and took the city bus to the mall.

* * *

DJ and Jodie giggled as they stepped inside minutes before the adults would return home.

"You went shopping without us?" Stephanie demanded. "Where did you get the money to buy that much anyway?"

"Daddy's wallet?" Michelle guessed, knowing it was something her older sisters would do.

Jodie nodded before the two girls sprinted up the steps and slipped into their bedroom as the front door opened downstairs. They stashed their shopping bags filled with clothes and toys and movies and such into their closet before sliding the closet door shut and sitting on their beds with their workbooks, as though they'd been there for the past half hour.

The door opened, and Danny stepped inside, shutting the door behind him and staring at his girls in disappointment and irritation. The anger was there, but he was used to Jodie and DJ acting out, so while he was mad, he was mostly disappointed that they had had total disregard for his trust for the umpteenth time.

He wished Pam was here. Danny was good with the emotional side of things, not the discipline apart, especially when all four of his daughters were getting into trouble three times a day. His wife would've been able to handle their rowdy girls. Danny wasn't sure if he could, but he had to find a way. Pam had been going to the pharmacy to pick up some medicine for Danny's flu in order to cure him before he spread it to their daughters; that was when she got in the car accident. People told him not to blame himself, but that's easier said than done.

In Danny's mind, he'd already let Pam down. He couldn't let his daughters down, too.

"You two stole from my wallet," Danny said, firmly.

"How do you know it was us?" Jodie questioned, although she didn't deny it.

"Jesse and Joey wouldn't have taken money without permission, and stealing money from my wallet is not Michelle and Stephanie's style. They cause plenty of trouble, but they cause trouble just to do that: cause trouble. They don't get anything out of it. You girls on the other hand, cause trouble to cause trouble, but you also cause trouble if you get something out of it. Like…" Danny opened their closet door to reveal the shopping bags. "Clothes, toys, movies, magazines, and everything in between.

"Girls, I have raised you better than this. Breaking the window, drinking the coffee, drawing all over the walls with permanent markers, I can tolerate all of that. But in this life or the next, I will not tolerate stealing. Stealing from my wallet is horrible, and it's very close to pick pocketing people outside of this house. And pick pocketing is one step away from prison, and I will not allow my daughters to become criminals. You two are going to pay me back every single penny you took. You two will not be left home alone; DJ will not babysit; you will leave this house for school and school only. DJ is fourteen and is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but since I can't trust her or either of you, if the adults ever have to go anywhere, I'm hiring a babysitter. You will have no dessert, no TV time, and will be cleaning every square inch of this house.

"Girls, I thought you'd learned your lesson. I was finally startingwhat to trust you again, and then you do this. I don't trust you at all anymore, and my trust will not be so easily won back after the stunt you pulled today. You will have to earn my trust back piece by piece, and after this, if I see either of you cause one ounce of trouble on purpose, one of you will be sent to boarding school. Am I understood?"

"Boarding school?" DJ demanded. She could tell by her father's expression that the threat of boarding school was not an empty threat.

Danny nodded. "Now... maybe you'll realize that your actions have consequences, and you can't get out of every single consequence. I repeat: am I understand?"

"Yes, Dad," the girls chorused.

The threat of boarding school worked for a while, but almost a year later, the girls starting to get into trouble again, but by then, Danny had discovered a better solution than sending the girls to boarding school…

* * *

 _But you'll have to wait to find out what it is!_

 _Goodbye!_


End file.
